Golf is a precision club and ball sport in which competing players (or golfers) use many types of clubs to hit balls into a series of holes (i.e., cups) on a golf course using the fewest number of strokes. As such, golf typically demands good visibility of the course and especially the holes into which the players must hit their golf balls. Early mornings, evenings, inclement weather (e.g., fog, heavy clouds, rain), and other low lighting conditions can reduce the visibility of golf holes and effectively limit a golfer's ability to play the game.